Himitsu Aiko
Himitsu Aiko (秘密愛子 Himitsu Aiko) is the main character of Spy Girls! Pretty Cure. She is a thirteen-year-old girl who is very kind and loving, although she can be a scatterbrain. Aiko's alter ego is Cure Secret (キュアシークレット Kyua Shīkuretto), the Pretty Cure of Love. Her catchphrase is Everyone team up! (みんなのチームアップ！ Min'na no chīmuappu!). Bio Appearance As a civilian, Aiko has purple eyes and long pink hair styled into a hime cut, and wears a white headband. Her casual outfit consists of a pink chibi t-shirt over a lighter pink singlet, and also wears knee-length jeans as well as pink slip-on shoes. As Cure Secret, her hair turns a lighter shade of pink, and her hair lengthens to her knees. She wears a black headband with a pink butterfly on it, and pink butterfly earrings. She wears a corset composed of a pink top half, and a black bottom half with gold lining all over it. A piece of black tulle lines the bottom to match the lace material at the top of the chest. At the center of the torso are two gold buckles. The neck is lined with white fur with a pink butterfly sewn to it lined in gold, along with two gold chains hanging beneath it. Her skirt is a black skirt covered with sections of pink gradient. Between that are sections of the skirt lined with string of the same color. Sewn to the right side of the belt is a single gold butterfly with shards hanging from it. Her boots are knee-high and pink with black knee-high socks, and she also wears black finger-less gloves lined in pink. Personality Aiko is a thirteen-year-old girl who is in her first year at Paix Middle School. Although she is not very smart, and isn't very good with sports either, Aiko is kind and loving girl with a pure heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. She is also a scatterbrain, and is easily distracted, especially when food is involved. Relationships * Hoshigumo Maki - Aiko's best friend is Maki, and the two girls do everything together. Although Maki is more popular because of her sports skills, her friendship with Aiko has never wavered. Etymology Himitsu (秘密): Himitsu has only one meaning, which is "secret", obviously referring to Aiko's alter ego Cure Secret. Aiko (愛子): Ai (愛) translates to "love", an obvious reference to how Cure Secret is the Pretty Cure of Love, and Ko (子) translates to "child". Her name means "secret love child". Cure Secret means something that is kept or meant to be kept unknown or unseen by others. History Meeting Astro and Becoming Cure Secret Cure Secret The top-secret agent of love and light! Cure Secret! 愛と光のトップシークレットエージェント！キュアシークレット! Ai to hikari no toppu shīkuretto ējento! Kyua Shīkuretto! Cure Secret (キュアシークレット Kyua Shīkuretto) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aiko. She transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Spy Activation!". Her basic attack is Spy Lumiere. Attacks * Spy Lumiere (スパイリュミエール Supai Ryumiēru): The first attack that Cure Secret performs. It is unknown when it first appeared. Songs Aiko's voice actress, Hikasa Yoko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Imai Asami, who voices Akahoshi Rei, Asumi Kana, who voices Hoshigumo Maki, Chihara Minori, who voices Midorikaze Miyabi, and Sakamoto Maaya, who voices Kiyomizu Takara. * This is my dream * Ai no Hikari Duets * Stardust (along with Asumi Kana) * Two Voices, Two Hearts. (along with Asumi Kana) * Darenimo Iwanaide Kudasai ~Top Secret Mission~ (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) * Activate My Heart (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) * Taiyou ga Kagayaku Ashita. (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) * Watashi wo Mite (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) * Altogether! Spy Girls! Pretty Cure (5 Cure Version) (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) Trivia * Aiko's birthday falls on October 18, making her zodiac Libra, like Misumi Nagisa, Aino Megumi and Aikawa Kokoro. ** Interestingly, Megumi, Kokoro and Aiko all share the power of love. * Aiko shares a few similarities with Yumehara Nozomi: ** Both girls are the leaders of their respective teams. ** Both girls' theme colours are pink. ** Both are easily distracted and are scatterbrains. ** Both love to eat. ** Both have a strong relationship with the yellow Cure (although Nozomi's friendship with Rin is stronger). ** Both girls lack athletic and studying skills. * Aiko is the fourth pink Cure to be thirteen, preceded by Haruno Haruka, Asahina Mirai and Aihara Utau. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Aiko is represented by the chrysanthemum, which symbolises a wonderful friend in the Language of Flowers. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Himitsu Aiko Cure Secret Previews Category:Cures Category:Spy Girls! Pretty Cure Category:Spy Girls! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997